


Standstill

by Val_Creative



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chapter 181 spoilers, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Yuuko-san, it hurts you. You don't want this." She lets out a shaky laugh as you say this, staring down dismally at your overflowing tears, your furious expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standstill

*

 

_I was already dead..._

She tries to smile soothingly. But it seems out of place on her.

The grasping shadows crush around her long, fragile frame—when her wine-red eyes bulge surprised at the callousness of it and she gasps out loud helplessly, you begin to clench your fingers into the skin of your palms until your knuckles appear whitened.

"No, Yuuko-san; it hurts you. You don't want this." She lets out a shaky laugh as you say this, staring down dismally at your overflowing tears, your furious expression.

_It is my Hitsuzen..._

She has resided herself to this, as an exhausted butterfly trapped in a spiderweb. You shake your head, sweating, grunting with effort. Somehow, you manage to move your right leg forward stiffly.

"It can't have you, Yuuko-san."

At the same time you can magically move your body, the winding shadows tear themselves, ripping apart from her body as gravity pulls her down. Her beautiful hair arcs around her and shrouds around you when your outspread arms catch her mid-air. The void bleeds away, in color to the evening moonlit setting of the backyard of the shop.

Moro and Maru stand on the porch together, linking their arms and clapping approvingly as Mokona spins in circles, singing a song to itself woozily.

The night air of your world that smells of spring's fallen blossoms lingering against your relieved face, stroking the bangs from her face momentarily. She holds onto you stunned, her own warm arms tangling to your neck.

"It's not possible... _that person's wish_..." Her horror-struck whisper is hot and abrupt in your ear canal, and you pull her closer, reassured in the feel of her silky robes cradled underneath your fingers, in her very real presence, and your heart racing because of the intimacy of it.

"This time or choice you've been talking about doesn't mean anything to me. This was my wish to keep you here, Yuuko-san. I don't care how it happened, or what has to happen in order for you to stay but," your shoulders tremor, you smile resentfully through the crying fit, " _you can't disappear..._ "

She tries to smile soothingly at you. But it just seems out of place.

 

 

*


End file.
